This invention relates to bubble generating devices and more particularly to an improved device for generating a continuous stream of bubbles in response to a continuous flow of air. This bubble generator, which may be used as an amusement device on a bicycle in which a bubble stream is generated in response to the forward movement of the bicycle, is an improvement of previously patented bubble generating device, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,631.
The previously patented bubble generator comprises a hollow bubble generating ring which is mounted in a fixed position at the rear and center of an air tube and lies in a plane that is substantially normal to a stream of air which flows through that air tube. The hollow of the ring is in direct communication with a tank of film-forming liquid. The tank is mounted on the top of the air tube. The rear or downstream face of the ring has a plurality of holes which permit the fluid to flow from the tank through the hollow in the ring and out onto the downstream face of the ring to form a thin film over the opening defined by the ring. The air flowing through the ring forms the film into bubbles.
The air flow necessary for the operation of the patented device may be generated by attaching the device to a bicycle, aligning it appropriately, and propelling the bicycle forward. Thus it is important that a means be provided for easily attaching and aligning the device on a bicycle.
The rear face of the ring in the patented device is preferably concave which, as described in the above cited application, is effective in inducing the flow of soapy fluid from the overhead tank in response to the air flowing through and about the bubble generating ring. In addition, the air tube may be tapered toward the rear which increases the speed of the air as it approaches the ring which in turn enhances the flow of the liquid out through the holes in the ring. Of course, the location of the tank atop the air tube also tends to enhance the liquid flow. These properties of the patented device ensure a continuous flow of the liquid out over the ring while the air flow is maintained, however, ultimately the speed and quantity of the flow will be determined by the size and number of the holes. If the holes are too small, the flow may be retarded to the point where formation of the bubbles is difficult; if the holes are too large, the liquid may be unnecessarily wasted and the enjoyment of the device may be decreased by the necessity for frequent refilling of the tank. Thus, it is important that the optimum size and number of the holes be determined for a given bubble forming liquid.
In the previously patented device, the generation of bubbles is controlled by means of a priming pad which is mounted on a pivot arm and can be moved into and out of engagement with the downstream face of the bubble ring. When the generator is not operating, a biasing means, such as a rubber band, hold the priming pad against the bubble ring covering the holes and preventing the flow of bubble forming liquid. When the priming pad is pivoted away from the bubble ring while the device is in forward motion, the air stream flowing by and through the bubble ring creates a continuous flow of bubbles. In the patented device, the movement of the priming pad is effected by means of a string attached to the pivot arm. The string has the disadvantages that it may become tangled and/or the air stream flow may move it from side to side so that it is not always readily graspable and the user often must visually find the string when he or she decides to activate the bubble generator. Thus, a rigid lever system that could be operated by touch alone would be highly desireable in a bubble generator.
In the patented bubble generator, the priming pad pivoting mechanism is the only moving part. Thus, if this mechanism could be made more durable and at the same time be easy to manufacture, assemble, and operate, the useful life of the bubble generator would be extended and the commercial value and profitability would be considerably enhanced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bubble generator.
It is a further object of the present invention to achieve the preceding object in a bubble generator that can be mounted and properly aligned for operation on a bicycle.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a bubble generator in which the economy and duration of operation are at the maximum level consistent with effectiveness of bubble formation.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects with a bubble generator in which the number and size of the holes in the bubble ring are optimized.
It is yet another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects in a bubble generator that can be easily activated by a bicycle rider while the bicycle is in motion.
It is a further object of this invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects in a bubble generator that can be activated by touch alone.
It is yet another object of the invention to achieve one or more of the preceding objects in a bubble generator in which the priming pad pivoting mechanism is durable and is easy to manufacture, assemble, and operate.